


Во все тяжкие

by Fatia



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Adventure, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: Прав был Шут, когда сказал, что красота — страшная сила.
1) Написано на ОК-2015;2) АУ книги «Золотой Шут», отсылки к повести «Своевольная принцесса и Пегий принц»;3) Входит в цикл «Во все тяжкие», сиквел фика «Правила этикета для юных леди»;4) Беты Alleeya и Погонщик джеппов.





	

— Красота требует жертв. Ну же, Фитц! Не упрямься.

С этими словами Шут продолжил надевать на меня платье с жутко неприличным декольте, целомудренно прикрытым кружевами.

— Ты и вправду уверен, что глубина декольте красит женщину? — спросил я, поёжившись — щекотно! — когда он начал запихивать ткань в корсет, чтобы создать иллюзию пышного бюста.

На мой взгляд, выглядело ужасно, Шут же одобрительно улыбнулся, посмотрев на свою работу, и ответил:

— Конечно, нет! Видишь ли, лорду Кроули нравятся высокие женщины с развитыми формами, а не плоскогрудые девочки, которые ещё вчера носили короткие платьица.

— И ты хочешь сделать из меня такую женщину?

— Чем ты недоволен? Тебе же лучше: меньше нужно будет приложить усилий, чтобы соблазнить Кроули.

Я поморщился, но не стал спорить — это было бесполезно. Если Шут с Чейдом что-то решили сделать, то даже смерть не могла их остановить.

Кому-кому, а мне это было известно не понаслышке.

 

* * *  
Сегодня утром Чейд пришёл в мою комнату с новым поручением: сблизиться с лордом Кроули и узнать, где он прячет свиток, написанный некими Фелисити и Рэдбёрдом Пёстрым Менестрелем. Что было в том свитке — старый шпион нам не рассказал, лишь заверил:

— Если он попадёт в руки Полукровок — они смогут ослабить власть Видящих. Этого нельзя допустить. Не сейчас, когда один неверный шаг может стать началом новой войны красных кораблей.

Я отнёсся к поручению Чейда серьёзно, Шут — увидел в нём замечательную возможность продолжить игру «сделай из Фитца леди». Правда, представления о том, как ведут себя настоящие леди, у нас были совершенно разными.

 

* * *  
— Ну что? Маскировка готова, теперь надо поработать над твоей техникой соблазнения. — Шут широко улыбнулся и приглашающе махнул. Дескать, давай, начинай, я весь во внимании.

— Почему сразу соблазнять? Чейд сказал просто сблизиться. По собранной шпионами информации — лорд Кроули заядлый любитель охоты и лошадей.

— Фитц, мужчина сближается с женщиной только в двух случаях: либо она его родственница, либо он хочет с ней переспать, — снисходительно сказал Шут. — Так что перестань искать отговорки и начинай соблазнять. Так уж и быть, можешь на мне потренироваться.

Я почесал затылок, сдвигая парик на лоб, а затем, спохватившись, поправил его. Пристально посмотрел на Шута, постарался мило улыбнуться и шагнул вперёд. С интересом наблюдавший за мной друг сначала фыркнул, а потом, не удержавшись, рассмеялся.

— О, Эда! Фитц, признайся — ты хотел меня убить?

— Что? — спросил я, озадаченно посмотрев на него.

— С таким зверским оскалом на лице идут убивать, а не соблазнять. Уж поверь моему опыту, — снисходительно объяснил он.

— Я сделал что-то неправильно?

— Всё неправильно. Официальное знакомство надо начинать с представления; этим займусь я. Ты же, когда я тебя представлю, должен сделать книксен и робко улыбнуться. Робко, краешками губ, а не скалить зубы как волк на кусок мяса.

— Так? — Я сделал всё так, как было сказано, на что получил одобрительный кивок.

— Дальше ты должен обязательно что-то уронить.

— Что?

— Что-нибудь. Да хоть веер. Вот!

Шут протянул мне красно-белый веер, украшенный по краю кружевами.

— Дальше ты должен изобразить растерянность, поохать и раза два сказать, какой ты неуклюжий, — продолжал наставлять меня Шут.

— А это зачем?

— Чтобы он поднял веер. Когда он будет тебе его отдавать, ты обязательно его поблагодаришь, глубоко и прерывисто вздохнув. — Шут на себе показал, как это должно выглядеть.

— Глупость какая. Ты выглядишь смешно.

— Ну разумеется — у меня же нет такой большой и аппетитной груди, как у тебя, — сказал он, усмехаясь, отчего я покраснел. От досады, разумеется. Шуту безумно нравилось дразнить меня и вгонять в краску, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать.

После отработки вздохов настал черед движений: медленных, плавных, с покачиванием бёдрами и Эль знает чем. Шут беспощадно критиковал каждый мой жест, отчего у меня появилось настойчивое желание плюнуть на всё и уйти. Пусть Шут сам соблазняет лорда Кроули — девушка из него выйдет гораздо миловиднее, чем из меня.

Но то ли упрямство, то ли желание доказать ему и себе, что я могу справиться с этой дурацкой ролью, останавливали меня, заставляли сцепить зубы и продолжить нашу тренировку.

— Самое главное — не прижимайся к нему слишком сильно.

— А то что? Лорд Кроули поймёт, что у меня фальшивая грудь? — насмешливо спросил я.

На что Шут мне ответил:

— Фальшивая грудь — это полбеды, а вот если он нащупает у тебя то, чего у юной леди быть не должно... — Он выразительно посмотрел на мой пах. — Тогда вся твоя маскировка с легендой пойдут коту под хвост, а судьба Видящих окажется под угрозой.

— Для тебя это важно? Благополучие Видящих?

— Разумеется. Ты ведь тоже Видящий, Фитц.

 

* * *  
Лорд Кроули, как о нём говорили, был мужчиной в самом расцвете сил. Высокий, кряжистый, чем-то похожий на медведя — он производил впечатление человека неповоротливого и медлительного. Но стоило встретиться с ним взглядом — и всё сразу встало на свои места. Его глаза, цепкие и проницательные, казалось, видели всех насквозь, отчего хотелось сбежать и спрятаться.

Я не мог позволить себе такой роскоши. Поручения Чейда, какими бы они ни казались глупыми, нужно было выполнять неукоснительно, быстро и точно — это я выучил ещё в пору своего ученичества.

Меня сопровождал Шут. Как всегда безупречно одетый, окружённый флером таинственности и слухов, он выглядел райской пташкой, по ошибке залетевшей на птичий двор. И всё же он ощущал себя среди знати как рыба в воде, в то время как мне хотелось по привычке уйти в уютную и безопасную тень, наблюдая за всеми со стороны.

— Расслабься и перестань хмуриться, а то морщины появятся, — тихо сказал Шут, склонившись ко мне.

От него пахло пряностями и абрикосовым бренди, которое он пил за завтраком. Обычно Шут предпочитал оставаться трезвым, но сегодня изменил своей привычке. Что-то его тревожило. Что-то, о чём он не хотел со мной разговаривать.

— Какая разница? Морщины — не шрамы, ими никого не удивишь, — огрызнулся я.

— Поверь, для женщины морщины хуже шрамов. Увядающие кокетки готовы на всё, чтобы уберечь себя от них. Так что выбрось все лишние мысли из головы и улыбайся.

Мы подошли к лорду Кроули. Шут поприветствовал его, а потом представил меня:

— А эта очаровательная особа, сопровождающая меня — леди Фелиция Вуд.

Я посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, кивая. Кроули ответил вежливой улыбкой — не более. Несмотря на мою привлекательность — со слов Шута, — я понимал, что не заинтересовал лорда. Плохо. Значит, кокетничать и ронять веер не имеет смысла — это может его только разозлить. Поэтому, наплевав на тщательно разработанный Шутом план, я решил сымпровизировать.

— Лорд Кроули, говорят, что вы разводите лучших охотничьих собак в Шести Герцогствах, — сказал я, осторожно прикасаясь к нему Уитом.

Он нахмурился, ощущая тревогу. Я мог поклясться, что он отозвался на мой Уит. И не только он: гончая, которую я раньше не заметил, подняла вытянутую морду и посмотрела на меня. Они оба не до конца разобрались в своих ощущениях, но не могли их игнорировать.

— Да, развожу, — подтвердил Кроули. — Леди интересуется охотой?

— И не только, — сказал я, говоря с придыханием, как учил меня Шут.

Но чему он меня не учил — так это дразнить Уитом Полукровку. Я понимал, что Кроули можно заинтересовать, лишь дав понять ему, что я тоже владею звериной магией. Ещё одно касание к гончей, похожее на ласку, и внимание Кроули наконец-то приковано только ко мне.

Он слегка наклонил голову, словно о чём-то раздумывая, а потом, приняв решение, предложил:

— Давайте прогуляемся, и я с удовольствием вам расскажу о своих питомцах.

Я, не колеблясь, принял его предложение. Шут рассмеялся и наигранно возмутился:

— Ох, вы хотите украсть у меня юную леди и оставить в одиночестве!

— Так найдите себе компанию, — резко — резче, чем необходимо, — сказал Кроули. — Вам это не составит особого труда.

Искоса посмотрев на друга, я увидел, что он нахмурился, но не стал возражать. В конце концов, мы добились желаемого: Кроули обратил на меня внимание, и больше в сопровождении Лорда Голдена я не нуждался.

 

* * *  
Мы гуляли в Саду Королевы среди каменных скульптур и пышных цветочных клумб. Лорд Кроули оказался хорошим рассказчиком. Я мало говорил — больше слушал, время от времени задавая вопросы.

Мы говорили только о собаках, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы многое понять. Так, к примеру, у лорда Кроули было два младших брата, но только один из них был также увлечён семейным делом. Второй жил отдельно и, когда приезжал охотиться, всегда брал вместе с собой сокола, считая птицу куда полезнее пса.

Раз в месяц в его поместье собирались лорды с окрестных земель на большую охоту, которая заканчивалась пиром, песнями менестрелей и торговыми соглашениями. Я понимал, что на охоту вельможи скорее всего брали своих Уит-партнеров. Также нельзя было отрицать, что Полукровок среди знати оказалось больше, чем мы могли ожидать. Правда, это ещё ничего не значило. Владение Уитом само по себе не было преступлением — конечно, если человек об этом не рассказывал, — и я сомневался, что все люди древней крови захотели бы принять участие в восстании и развязать гражданскую войну.

Всё же, я не мог делать каких-либо выводов, пока у меня не было доказательств. Сначала нужно узнать, где находится свиток, и попытаться выкрасть его, а уж потом выяснять, кто из знати примкнул к Полукровкам.

— У вас был домашний любимец? — спросил Кроули.

— Был. Пёс — Ноузи, — ответил я, почти не соврав. — У нас с ним была особая связь, — я сделал красноречивую паузу и отвернулся, делая вид, что пытаюсь совладать с эмоциями. — Извините, об этом больно говорить.

— Это вы меня извините. Я не хотел вас расстраивать.

Кроули положил руку на моё плечо и ободряюще сжал.

— Возможно, я смогу загладить свою вину сегодня вечером на балу, леди Фелиция.

Я искоса посмотрел на Кроули и попытался робко улыбнуться — кончиками губ, как учил меня Шут, на что лорд усмехнулся и, поднеся мою руку к губам, поцеловал.

— Тогда до вечера, леди. — Мы поняли друг друга без слов.

Кивнув, я продолжал улыбаться, хотя мне очень хотелось вытереть руку об подол платья. Что поделать? Несмотря на все ухищрения Шута, леди из меня так и не получилось сделать, и, честно говоря, внимание лорда было мне неприятно.

Кроули по сути не был плохим человеком, но также он не был верен Видящим. Я не чувствовал вины из-за того, что обманываю его.

В конце концов, это была всего лишь работа.

 

* * *  
Во время подготовки к балу Шут вёл себя странно. Надевая на меня платья и украшения, поправляя парик и грим, он то и дело досадливо поджимал губы и хмурился. Не выдержав, я задал вопрос:

— Что случилось?

— Ничего.

— Шут…

— Что — Шут? — сердито перебил он меня, а затем, помолчав, произнёс: — Ты прекрасно усвоил все мои уроки и с лёгкостью сегодня очаровал Кроули, с чем тебя поздравляю. Вы так трогательно выглядели в Саду Королевы: трепетная лань и медведь. Только подумать, какой, оказывается, талантливый актёр из тебя вышел.

Он следил за нами с Кроули? Но… зачем?

Повернувшись, я внимательно посмотрел на друга: он по-прежнему выглядел чем-то жутко недовольным.

— Шут, неужели ты ревнуешь? — спросил я, пытаясь обратить всё в шутку.

— Я? Ревную? — не то удивился, не то возмутился он, а потом вдруг сказал: — Конечно, ревную. Со мной ты никогда не был столь милым и покладистым.

Ещё раз придирчиво осмотрев мою маскировку, Шут одобрительно кивнул и дал мне небольшую деревянную шкатулку.

— Это просил передать тебе Чейд. Он сказал, что ты знаешь, как это использовать.

После чего развернулся и ушёл.

А я остался стоять на месте, так до конца не поняв, что имел в виду Шут и почему он снова на меня обиделся.

 

* * *  
Первым, кого я встретил на балу, был лорд Гвидо. Всё такой же тучный и неуклюжий, с криво сросшимся носом — он выглядел очень даже неплохо в вельветовом дублете винного цвета. Я приветливо улыбнулся ему и кивнул, на что Гвидо, скривившись, отвернулся, делая вид, что не знает меня. Я лишь снисходительно усмехнулся.

В просторном зале возле очага были расставлены столы, украшенные цветами и соломенными звериными фигурками, которые сжигали в этот день. Дань традиции — не более. Крестьяне всё ещё придерживались их, искренне веря, что соломенное чучело защитит их от звериной магии и злых духов.

На мой взгляд, защищаться им нужно было от других зверей — тех, кто ходил на двух лапах и убивал ради забавы, а не для пропитания.

Платья на леди поражали своим разнообразием. В моде были кружева, и, если бы не необходимость придерживаться приличий, женщины наверняка бы требовали у портних шить платья из одних кружев и органзы. Я порадовался, что, несмотря на веяния моды, Шут одел на меня весьма скромное платье, но достаточно изысканное, чтобы я не слился с толпой.

Лорды предпочитали наряжаться в камзолы весьма строгого покроя, но настолько дикой расцветки, что у меня заболели глаза от наблюдения за ними.

Без Шута в сопровождающих я ощущал себя неуютно. Всё же он неплохо справлялся с ролью моего компаньона, оттягивая львиную долю внимания на себя. Я скучал по нему. Он же как всегда был в центре событий, окружённый лордами, леди и всеобщим восхищением. Шут о чём-то увлечённо рассказывал, отчего вельможи смеялись и то и дело посматривали в сторону Старлинг.

Со временем их неприязнь друг к другу только усилилась, и ни один из них не намерен был искать способ наладить отношения. Ребячество, не более, но время от времени оно доставляло кучу проблем, мелких, а оттого ещё более раздражающих.

В какой-то миг мы встретились с Шутом взглядами. На мгновенье, а затем Шут резко отвернулся, чем, признаться, не на шутку озадачил меня. Снова сердится? Но на что?

Впрочем, причина оказалась банальной до ужаса: лорд Кроули.

Он незаметно подошёл ко мне и, так же как и я, наблюдал за Шутом и его компанией.

— Кто он для вас, леди Фелиция? — спросил он.

— Кто?

— Лорд Голден.

— Ах, лорд Голден… Я вам открою секрет, — понизив голос до шёпота, отчего Кроули пришлось наклониться ко мне, сказал я. — Он — нянька, навязанная мне отцом. Ужасно раздражающая и заносчивая.

Кроули рассмеялся и с облегчением сказал:

— Вы меня приятно удивили. Признаться, я думал, что вы, так же как и остальные леди, в восторге от него.

— Остальные леди не знают его так же хорошо, как я, — сказал, ни словом не солгав.

Кому-кому, а мне было известно, насколько невыносимым становился Шут, когда чего-то хотел, но не получал.

— Потанцуем?

— С удовольствием, — ответил я, принимая предложенную руку.

 

* * *  
Танцевать лорд Кроули умел и любил. Так легко и непринуждённо в танце я ощущал себя только рядом с Шутом. Но он-то был моим другом, которому я доверял, а Кроули — чужаком.

Возможно, дело было в Уите.

Возможно, в том, что в Кроули не было ни капли заносчивости или надменности.

Возможно, в лишнем бокале вина, которое леди не полагалось пить.

Лорд Кроули действительно мне понравился, как человек, и мне было жаль его. Нельзя одновременно быть верным двум королям, пусть даже один из них давным-давно умер. Я надеялся, что в итоге он сделает правильный выбор.

— Вы выглядите печальной, леди.

— Пустяки.

— Неужели? — он снисходительно покачал головой. — Вы совершенно не умеете лгать, моя дорогая.

— Зато я умею пить, но, к сожалению, в высшем обществе леди должна пить не больше одного кубка вина, а то и просто делать вид, что пьёт.

— Зачем?

— Понятия не имею, — честно признался я.

Не удержавшись, Кроули рассмеялся, а затем вдруг предложил:

— Пойдёмте отсюда. Здесь душно и отвратно воняет подгоревшим мясом.

Я понимающе улыбнулся: для пса, впрочем, как и для волка, запахи имели огромное значение. Он предложил руку — я принял её и последовал за ним.

Краем глаза заметил, что за нами наблюдают. Праздное ли это любопытство — я не знал, да это и не имело значение. Если сегодня мне удастся заполучить свиток — леди Фелиция Вуд исчезнет так же неожиданно, как и появилась, и я наконец-то смогу вернуться к привычной роли слуги.

 

* * *  
Я смутно подозревал, что настоящие леди не ходят по ночам к лордам в гости. И уж тем более не пьют с ними бренди. Но леди я не был, не был даже женщиной, а поэтому совсем не переживал о том, что обо мне подумают.

С наслаждением потягивал крепкий напиток и вполуха слушал лорда Кроули. Он говорил много, всё больше распаляясь и совсем не следя за своей речью.

Был ли этому виной первосортный бренди или, быть может, оставленный мне Чейдом порошок в шкатулке, который я подсыпал ему в кубок — я не знал. Надеялся только, что снотворное подействует быстро и мне не придётся бить лорда чем-то тяжёлым по голове, чтобы избавиться от его навязчивого внимания.

А внимание с каждым мигом становилось всё навязчивее.

Рука Кроули как-то совсем непринуждённо оказалась на моём колене. Я благоразумно подвинулся, а затем встал с кресла. Конечно, это было ужасно невежливо, но зато надёжнее — меньше искушение сломать эту самую руку.

Комната, в которой поселили лорда Кроули, не была большой: кровать, сундук для одежды и личных вещей, стол с парой кресел да зеркало. Не побегаешь, если вдруг лорду взбредёт в голову ближе познакомиться с леди.

Кроули встал вслед за мной. Неловко покачнулся — ноги плохо держали, — а затем в два шага преодолел разделяющее нас расстояние и крепко обхватил меня за талию.

— Я ещё никогда не встречал девушки, похожей на вас, — признался он, жарко дыша мне в ухо. — Вы, наверное, мне не верите.

— Отчего же? Очень даже верю, только отпустите — мне больно.

Лорд Кроули послушно разжал руки и сжал их на моей груди. Фальшивой, но от этого было не легче.

— Я совсем потерял голову — вы такая красивая, — продолжал говорить он заплетающимся языком. — У вас такие большие, — он сжал руки на моей груди так сильно, что затрещало кружево, — глаза.

— У вас тоже, — вернул я ему комплимент.

Кроули вздохнул, а потом вдруг навалился на меня всем весом, и, не удержавшись на ногах, я упал вместе с ним на пол, больно ударившись копчиком.

— Эль тебя возьми! — выругался я, спихивая с себя лорда.

Он не возражал — крепко спал, время от времени причмокивая и сопя. Наверняка ему снилось что-то приятное. Возможно даже, мой фальшивый бюст, с такою любовью и трепетом созданный Шутом.

Поднявшись, я увидел своё отражение в зеркале — вид был тот ещё. Сползший на бок парик, порванное на груди кружево, не говоря уже о помятом платье. Я выглядел не лучше девицы-разносчицы из таверны «Весёлый петух», в котором так любили отдыхать баккипские стражники, с той лишь разницей, что не бегал весь вечер между столами с тяжеленым подносом, нагруженным выпивкой.

Если бы сюда вдруг кто-нибудь зашёл, то ни за что бы не поверил, что мы с лордом Кроули просто разговаривали. Как ни крути, люди всегда верят в то, что хотят.

— Вы уже закончили или ещё не начинали? — весело спросил Шут, входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь на засов.

— Как тебе сказать, друг мой. Лорд уснул на самом интересном месте, — ответил я, сняв надоевший парик и взъерошив волосы. — Ты-то что здесь делаешь?

— Я? Жду.

— Чего?

— Криков о помощи, конечно же!

— Моих?

— Хотелось бы, но, скорее всего, кричал бы Кроули. Ему невероятно повезло, что он уснул, так и не успев залезть тебе под платье.

Я скривился, но промолчал. Сейчас не до ссор, нужно было найти свиток. Мы принялись обыскивать комнату: Шут перебирал вещи в сундуке, я ощупывал одежду и выворачивал карманы лорда. Вдруг он всё это время носил свиток с собой?

К сожалению, нам не повезло. Ни в комнате, ни в карманах свитка не оказалось.

— Как думаешь, он мог отдать его кому-то на хранение? — спросил я.

— Мог, но это должен быть человек, которому он доверяет как себе.

— Брат?

Шут покачал головой и устало опустился на кровать.

— Он не настолько доверяет братьям, чтобы посвящать их в дела Полукровок, — сказал он. — Последние сведенья, добытые шпионами Чейда, говорят о том, что оба его брата понятия не имеют, во что ввязался Кроули.

— Жены у него нет, наследников тоже. Любовница?

Шут насмешливо фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Да, с любовницами нынче тяжело, — пробормотал я, вспоминая свои со Старлинг отношения. — Зато у него есть собака… Собака!

— Думаешь, свиток может быть спрятан рядом с ней?

— Если не рядом, то гончая точно должна знать где. Пошли на псарню, мы ещё успеем…

— Лорд Кроули? — В дверь постучали и, не дождавшись ответа, повернули ручку. — Лорд Кроули, с вами всё в порядке?

Мы с Шутом переглянулись, а затем, не сговариваясь, подхватили тело Кроули и потащили его на кровать.

— Сапоги. Сапоги сними! — прошептал Шут, расстёгивая на лорде камзол и вытаскивая рубашку из штанов.

Тихо ругаясь, я снял сапоги; с глухим стуком они упали на пол.

— Лорд Кроули, мне можно войти? — В дверь снова постучали.

— Иди сюда, — поманил меня к себе Шут.

Развернул спиной и начал стаскивать платье.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Не мешай! Всё должно выглядеть убедительно. — Платье вместе с корсетом полетело на пол, парик же наоборот был водружён мне на голову и тщательно растрёпан.

Шут пальцами слегка размазал мне грим, затем вытащил из-под Кроули плед и набросил его на меня.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы слуга увидел нас вместе в постели?

— Не обязательно, — ответил друг. — Главное, чтобы он поверил в то, что вы были вместе. В конце концов, потеря мнимой девственности — лучше, чем обвинение в том, что ты хотел отравить лорда.

Закончив приводить мою внешность в беспорядок, Шут стал возле двери так, чтобы, когда её откроют, его не было бы видно. Вздохнув, я отодвинул засов и приоткрыл дверь.

Слуга смерил меня взглядом от помятого парика до волочащегося по полу покрывала и деликатно отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— Лорд Кроули спит. Вы что-то хотели? — шёпотом спросил его я.

— Да. То есть нет. Я подумал… А, не важно! Извините за беспокойство гм… леди. — Слуга поклонился, а затем, развернувшись, ушёл. Быстро, не оглядываясь, словно опасался, что я брошусь за ним и насильно затащу в комнату.

Прав был Шут, когда сказал, что красота — страшная сила. Видимо, у леди она страшнее некуда.

 

* * *  
Одолжив у Кроули рубашку со штанами, я вместе с Шутом отправился на псарню. Догадка о том, что свиток спрятан рядом с собакой, превратилась в уверенность. Особенно тогда, когда мы приблизились к вольеру, а гончая вместо того, чтобы спать или на худой конец просто зарычать на потревоживших её покой людей, ощерила зубы, а потом попыталась сбежать.

Я использовал Уит, чтобы оглушить её. Визгнув, она прижала уши к голове и, скуля, отползла в самый дальний угол вольера. Мне не нравилось причинять боль животным, но я не мог ничего поделать — это был единственный быстрый способ не дать ей скрыться.

_Чего тебе, волк?_

Я ощущал её эмоции. Её боль и страх за партнера, они обволакивали как патока, злость же обжигала не хуже калёного железа.

_Мне нужна вещь, которую спрятал твой партнёр. Вещь, которой он дорожит, но в то же время опасается._

_Не понимаю. Нет такой вещи._

_Подумай,_ — предложил ей я. — _От этого зависит жизнь твоего партнёра._

_Что ты с ним сделал, волк?_

_Ничего непоправимого. Пока что._

Я сильнее надавил Уитом, посылая ощущения ужаса и отчаянья. Выворачивая и себя и гончую наизнанку, я сумел добиться от неё ответа, хотя вместо ясных мыслей собака показала размытые образы и обрывки собственных воспоминаний. Всего на миг, но этого хватило, чтобы понять, где следует продолжить поиски.

Шут подхватил меня под локоть, поддерживая, пока я приходил в себя. Ко мне медленно возвращались ощущения: запах свежей соломы и навоза, мокрой шерсти и овса, тихое фырканье лошади и ворчание старого волкодава в соседнем с гончей вольере.

— Фитц?

— Всё хорошо, Шут. Теперь всё будет хорошо.

 

* * *  
Наблюдать за копающим землю лордом Голденом — то ещё удовольствие. Без камзола, вспотевший, в перепачканных землёй и грязью сапогах, он выглядел презабавно.

— У тебя неплохо получается, — сказал я, любуясь, как мерно лопата в его руках погружается в землю, делая нас ещё на шаг ближе к заветному свитку.

— О, мой друг! У меня много талантов. Самых разнообразных.

Я устало улыбнулся, сидя на земле рядом с копающим Шутом. Использование Уита сильно вымотало меня, и мне не то что двигаться — говорить было трудно, но одно я знал наверняка: если за дело взялся Шут, то оно будет доверено до конца.

Несмотря ни на что.

 

* * *  
Выкопанный свиток мы отдали Чейду. Мы не читали его, хотя мне и было любопытно, что за тайну он хранил. Я понимал, что не все секреты должны быть раскрыты, не все слова сказаны.

Теперь понимал.

Мы сидели с Шутом в старой комнате Чейда и пили бренди. Дело было сделано, и потребность в леди Фелиции Вуд пропала. После того, как в замке пустили слух о её неприлично близком знакомстве с лордом Кроули, она поспешно отбыла в семейное поместье. Лорд Кроули тоже уехал спустя несколько дней, но до своих земель так и не добрался. По пути на него напали и убили. Правда, поговаривали, что разбойники оказались странными — ничего не украли у лорда. Даже не тронули кошель с золотом и серебром, оставив его висеть на поясе покойного.

Лорд Голден продолжил блистать в высшем свете. После смерти своего старого слуги, Тома Баджерлока, он взял себе нового — моложе и красивее. Кое-кто из лордов позволил себе заметить, что слуга прислуживает джамелийскому лорду и по ночам, но по сути всем было на это наплевать. Через несколько дней слухи улеглись и интерес ко мне, как новому слуге лорда Голдена, сошёл на нет, что полностью устраивало нас обоих.

— Всё же леди из тебя получилась прелестная, — сказал друг, делая большой глоток из кубка.

— Настолько прелестной, что ты ревновал её ко всем, кто с ней танцевал?

— Если бы ты видел себя со стороны, то не стал бы меня осуждать.

— Я не осуждаю, — признался я, рассматривая бутылку с бренди. — Ты мой друг и всегда им останешься, что бы не случилось.

— Ах, Фитц, хотел бы я в это верить. — Шут грустно улыбнулся и залпом допил свой бренди.

— О чём ты?

— Это не важно. Сейчас не важно. Давай просто жить и наслаждаться тем временем, которое у нас осталось.

— Ты говоришь это так, словно нам скоро суждено умереть.

— Кто знает, друг мой. Кто знает.

Я не стал больше ни о чём спрашивать. Шут был прав: наша жизнь была слишком коротка и непредсказуема, чтобы растрачивать её на пустые тревоги о том, что ещё не произошло. Гораздо больше мне нравилось то, что происходило сейчас, пусть это и было лишь краткое затишье перед бурей.


End file.
